Furniture Store
The Furniture Store supplies various tables, chairs, couches, beds, shelves and cabinets for your pets home. It is sub-divided into three departments: *'Living': has seating, tables, shelves, and miscellaneous decorative objects. *'Kitchen & Bathroom': has fridges, kitchen gadgets, toilets, showers and cabinets. *'Bedroom': has beds, dressers, side tables and rugs. Owner The owner of the Furniture Store is Preston. History The Furniture Store is one of the original stores in the game. It has also undergone several cosmetic changes. Below is a gallery of previous Furniture store images: FurnitureStore.jpg|Old Furniture store, around March 2009. furniture_store_2010.png|March 5, 2010 - November 3, 2010 furniture_store_1110.png|The current Furniture Store as of Nov 4, 2010 Store Items To view items that are no longer in the Furniture Store (either because they were TWS or are now retired), visit Old Furniture Store Items. Holiday Special Modern holiday fireplace.png|Modern Holiday Fireplace modern_holiday_feast_table.png|Modern Holiday Feast Table toy_shop_ferris_wheel.png|Toy Shop Ferris Wheel toy_shop_letter_blocks_chair.png|Toy Shop Letter Blocks Chair toy_shop_santa_chair.png|Toy Shop Santa Chair sled_bed.png|Sled Bed Living (Still under construction) Seating arabian_palace_throne.png|Arabian Palace Throne ballroom_chair.png|Ballroom Chair ballroom_sofa.png|Ballroom Sofa birthday_party_chair.png|Birthday Party Chair black_modern_sofa.png|Black Modern Sofa blue_bubble_chair.png|Blue Bubble Chair blue_kotatsu_with_sleeping_cat.png|Blue Kotatsu With Sleeping Cat blue_school_seat.png|Blue School Seat blue_vampire_sofa.png|Blue Vampire Sofa blue_vampire_throne.png|Blue Vampire Throne blue_versailles_chair.png|Blue Versailles Chair blue_versailles_chaise_lounge.png|Blue Versailles Chaise Lounge blue_wooden_country_chair.png|Blue Wooden Country Chair 'chilli'_bean_bag.png|'Chilli' Bean Bag colorful_pillows_seat.png|Colorful Pillows Seat comfortable_couch.png|Comfortable Couch contempory_black_ottoman.png|Contempory Black Ottoman contempory_black_sofa.png|Contempory Black Sofa cookie_chair.png|Cookie Chair country_rocking_chair.png|Country Rocking Chair country_wooden_seat.png|Country Wooden Seat dice_seat.png|Dice Seat donut_armchair.png|Donut Armchair elegant_cream_sofa.png|Elegant Cream Sofa elegant_cream_stool.png|Elegant Cream Stool executive_chair.png|Executive Chair frog_prince_blue_armchair.png|Frog Prince Blue Armchair frog_prince_dark_armchair.png|Frog Prince Dark Armchair fuchsia_lola_chair.png|Fuchsia Lola Chair grey_classic_chair.png|Grey Classic Chair grey_lola_chair.png|Grey Lola Chair groovy_armchair.png|Groovy Armchair groovy_chair.png|Groovy Chair groovy_sofa.png|Groovy Sofa large_sectional_sofa.png|Large Sectional Sofa mexican_wooden_chair.png|Mexican Wooden Chair modern_holiday_dining_chair.png|Modern Holiday Dining Chair modern_red_couch.png|Modern Red Couch icy_armchair.png|Icy Chair pink_wedding_chair.png|Pink Wedding Chair purple_regal_chair.png|Purple Regal Chair purple_regal_sofa.png|Purple Regal Sofa red_classic_chair.png|Red Classic Chair red_heart_chair.png|Red Heart Chair red_hot_lip_couch.png|Red Hot Lip Couch red_wooden_chair.png|Red Wooden Chair regal_stool.png|Regal Stool restaurant_dining_chair.png|Restaurant Dining Chair rosy_cute_chair.png|Rosy Cute Chair rosy_cute_dining_chair.png|Rosy Cute Dining Chair round_rattan_chair.png|Round Rattan Chair round_rattan_sofa.png|Round Rattan Sofa stella_love_seat.png|Stella Love Seat stella_stool.png|Stella Stool stella_two-seater_sofa.png|Stella Two-seater Sofa summer_house_blue_chair.png|Summer House Blue Chair summer_house_blue_sofa.png|Summer House Blue Sofa sweet_country_armchair.png|Sweet Country Armchair tropical_tiki_chair.png|Tropical Tiki Chair tropical_tiki_stool.png|Tropical Tiki Stool wedding_chair.png|Wedding Chair white_cafe_sofa.png|White Cafe Sofa white_olympus_chair.png|White Olympus Chair zebra_print_white_chair.png|Zebra Print White Chair zebra_print_white_sofa.png|Zebra Print White Sofa zebra_print_white_stool.png|Zebra Print White Stool Tables / Shelves ballroom_hall_chest.png|Ballroom Hall Chest ballroom_side_table.png|Ballroom Side Table ballroom_table.png|Ballroom Table basic_desk.png|Basic Desk birthday_party_table.png|Birthday Party Table black_groovy_bookcase.png|Black Groovy Bookcase black_groovy_shelf.png|Black Groovy Shelf blue_versailles_table.png|Blue Versailles Table Blue wooden country table.png|Blue Wooden Table colorful_dinner_table.png|Colorful Dinner Table colorful_mexian_wooden_table.png|Colorful Mexican Wooden Table cookie_table.png|Cookie Table country_wooden_shelf_unit.png|Country Wooden Shelf Unit country_wooden_side_table.png|Country Wooden Side Table diner_table.png|Diner Table donuts_table.png|Donuts Table elegant_cream_table.png|Elegant Cream Table elegant_pink_dining_table.png|Elegant Pink Dining Table elegant_pink_shelf.png|Elegant Pink Shelf elegant_wooden_table.png|Elegant Wooden Table frog_prince_blue_table.png|Frog Prince Blue Table frog_prince_dark_table.png|Frog Prince Dark Table glossy_black_shelf.png|Glossy Black Shelf glossy_black_table.png|Glossy Black Table golden_bar.png|Golden Bar grandiose_hall_chest.png|Grandiose Hall Chest grey_modern_coffee_table.png|Grey Modern Coffee Table grey_striped_classic_table.png|Grey Striped Classic Table groovy_table.png|Groovy Table icy_table.png|Icy Table large_regal_shelf.png|Large Regal Shelf mad_scientist_laboratory_table.png|Mad Scientist Laboratory Table mage_table.png|Mage Table manga_shelf.png|Manga Shelf modern_coffee_table.png|Modern Coffee Table old_wooden_bookcase.png|Old Wooden Bookcase oslo_console_table.png|Oslo Console Table oslo_side_table.png|Oslo Side Table pure_white_wedding_table.png|Pure White Wedding Table red_checked_table.png|Red Checked Table red_heart_tv_shelf.png|Red Heart TV Shelf red_striped_classic_table.png|Red Striped Classic Table regal_table.png|Regal Table restaurant_counter.png|Restaurant Counter restaurant_dining_table.png|Restaurant Dining Table rosy_cute_side_table.png|Rosy Cute Side Table rosy_cute_table.png|Rosy Cute Table saloon_wall_unit.png|Saloon Wall Unit simple_dark_coffee_table.png|Simple Dark Coffee Table teacup_table.png|Teacup Table toy_shop_toys_on_display.png|Toy Shop Toys on Display toy_shop_workbench.png|Toy Shop Workbench wedding_table.png|Wedding Table white_desk_with_shelves.png|White Desk With Shelves white_olympus_table.png|White Olympus Table wooden_designer_shelf.png|Wooden Designer Shelf Wall Art battling_guitars_wall_sticker.png|Battling Guitars Wall Sticker blue_wall_ribbon.png|Blue Wall Ribbon chestnut_artwork.png|Chestnut Artwork daisy_picture.png|Daisy Picture dark_rock_star_wall_sticker.png|Dark Rock Star Wall Sticker earthy_contemporary_frames.png|Earthy Contemporary Frames edward_&_bella_poster.png|Edward & Bella Poster groovy_star_poster.png|Groovy Star Poster (PFC) flowers_wall_frames.png|Flowers Wall Frames orange_plastic_curtain_strip.png|Orange Plastic Curtain Strip pet_lisa_painting.png|Pet Lisa Painting pet_skater_poster.png|Pet Skater Poster pet_star_pop_art.png|Pet Star Pop Art modern_'ai'_painting_set.png|Modern 'Ai' Painting Set pink_cassette_tape_wall_sticker.png|Pink Cassette Tape Wall Sticker prom_crown_poster.png|Prom Crown Poster (PFC) rock_star_poster.png|Rock Star Poster (PFC) saturn_wall_sticker.png|Saturn Wall Sticker sword_and_shield_decor.png|Sword and Shield Decor (PFC) wave_painting.png|Wave Painting Miscellaneous Items alchemists_bottle.png|Alchemist's Bottle ancient_books_decor.png|Ancient Books Decor ballroom_flower_decor.png|Ballroom Flower Decor black_cushion.png|Black Cushion black_guitar_case.png|Black Guitar Case blue_cushion.png|Blue Cushion Book_of_wit.png|Book of Wit|link=Book of Wit brass_computer_unit.png|Brass Computer Unit (PFC) broken_standing_mirror.png|Broken Standing Mirror classic_white_fireplace.png|Classic White Fireplace coffee_and_newspaper.png|Coffee and Newspaper collection_of_books.png|Collection of Books cool_blue_lava_lamp.png|Cool Blue Lava Lamp country_birdhouse_decor.png|Country Birdhouse Decor cute_candle_set.png|Cute Candle Set elegant_candle_set.png|Elegant Candle Set evolving_marble_statue.png|Evolving Marble Statue flip_clock.png|Flip Clock floral_candle_decor.png|Floral Candle Decor flowers_picture_frame.png|Flowers Picture Frame Gifted_virtues_columnade.png|Gifted Virtues Columnade|link=Gifted Virtues Columnade glass_holder_wall_decor.png|Glass Holder Wall Decor Golden_light_switch.png|Golden Light Switch goldfish_bowl.png|Goldfish Bowl gothic_light_switch.png|Gothic Light Switch grandiose_telephone.png|Grandiose Telephone groovy_tv_decor.png|Groovy TV Decor hourglass_decor.png|Hourglass Decor leather_bound_books.png|Leather Bound Books light_pool_table.png|Light Pool Table Light_switch.png|Light Switch Luminous_fish_japanese_lantern.png|Luminous Fish Japanese Lantern Lyre_of_musical_talent.png|Lyre of Musical Talent|link=Lyre of Musical Talent magic_welcome_mat.png|Magic Welcome Mat (PFC) Mirror_of_beauty.png|Mirror of Beauty|link=Mirror of Beauty modern_holiday_feast_tableware.png|Modern Holiday Feast Tableware monster_in_a_closet.png|Monster in a Closet mystery_painting.png|Mystery Painting mystic_book_collection.png|Mystic Book Collection pet_award_statuette.png|Pet Award Statuette pink_cushion.png|Pink Cushion princess_telephone.png|Princess Telephone red_cushion.png|Red Cushion red_rose_cushion.png|Red Rose Cushion right_vintage_brass_staircase.png|Right Vintage Brass Staircase romantic_bag.png|Romantic Bag romantic_ice_sculpture.png|Romantic Ice Sculpture roses_table_decoration.png|Roses Table Decoration rosy_cute_mirror.png|Rosy Cute Mirror school_blackboard.png|School Blackboard Tall_wedding_welcome_sign.png|Tall Wedding Welcome Sign|link=Tall Wedding Welcome Sign Traditional_brick_fireplace.png|Traditional Brick Fireplace (PFC item)|link=Traditional Brick Fireplace traditional_terracotta_collection.png|Traditional Terracotta Collection tropical_tiki_bar.png|Tropical Tiki Bar white_cushion.png|White Cushion White_light_switch.png|White Light Switch wrought_iron_fireplace.png|Wrought Iron Fireplace Kitchen & Bathroom (Still under construction) Kitchen Items blue_fridge.png|Blue Fridge breadbox.png|Breadbox cheese_grater.png|Cheese Grater coffee_pot_decor.png|Coffee Pot Decor colander.png|Colander fondue_decor.png|Fondue Decor glossy_black_toaster.png|Glossy Black Toaster wall_menu_chalkboard.png|Wall Menu Chalkboard white_stove.png|White Stove Bathroom Items modern_holiday_bathtub.png|Modern Holiday Bathtub modern_holiday_sink.png|Modern Holiday Sink modern_holiday_toilet.png|Modern Holiday Toilet princess_bathtub.png|Princess Bathtub ruby_red_bathtub.png|Ruby Red Bathtub ruby_red_toilet.png|Ruby Red Toilet sweet_pink_washing_bin.png|Sweet Pink Washing Bin Bedroom (Still under construction) Luminous_simple_makeup_table.png|Luminous Simple Makeup Table|link=Luminous Simple Makeup Table Category:Stores